


Not What It Seems

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, M/M, Magic, Possible Mpreg, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Slice of Life, Turn into a skeleton, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), all the way, also fuck humans, future skelepreg, kind of, like super slow, possible skelepreg, skeletons age slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Mena lives in a world of horrors, a disturbing disgusting world.He finds a different one, under the mountain, and a family.He will help them burn the overworld to the ground and rebuild it.





	1. Mena's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Not abandoning my other works, not at all! But this is a semi-gen fic that I thought I'd try.
> 
> Can you see what universe I love most? 
> 
> ;)
> 
> It may have an end, whereas the two future stories don't really have an end in sight haha.

Everyone knows the rumor.

Go up to the mountain, walk fifteen steps north of the blackened tree, and therein lies a hole.

People who have nothing left to lose, people who think this is all that’s left for them, and sometimes children wander up to this hole.

They don’t come back.

No one knows what’s in it. Not anymore. There used to be reasons for the signs that read ‘DO NOT GO BEYOND THIS BORDER’, but they passed with the generations that held that secret.

The town evolved into a city with subways and trains and speeding cars that ignored speed limits.

You know, the usual.

Mena hates this city.

Mena is a fifteen year old boy. He has blonde hair with small curls if he let it grow out, brown eyes that to him looks ‘boring’, and mostly wears a t-shirt with some band on it with jeans with the knees scuffed.

The reason Mena hates this city is easy: Mena just hates everyone.

But not because he’s cruel, or lacking in care. The world itself is a harsh, cruel place. It always has been, ever since some great war that they teach in school but never reveal who they fought (they don’t know either, but they act like it).

People steal and lie and fight and abuse one another. If you can trust one person, you’re trusting no one. Even that person is liable to stab you in the back.

All the adults hiss and snap and scream at each other over small things that don’t even require it.

The children grow up with this mindset, and turn into tough and cruel adults.

The ones that don’t...well, they don’t last long.

One or two make it into politics, hearts open with the idea of change, until someone shoots them in the face at a debate.

It was his opponent. They won, by the way. They had a good gun.

But Mena...despite being guarded and rough...he hates this place. He hates this world. He hates everything about it.

He hates it because he can’t stand fighting. He loves to let ladybugs crawl on his hands or making a small picture for someone without an ulterior motive.

But he can’t do that. At all. His mother would shake him roughly by his shoulders, a wild look in her eyes, “Baby, you can’t be like that. Don’t be a fucking moron. The world ain’t good for that, and it’s best you learn that before too long.”

Mena hated how she’d dig her nails into his shoulder, how his dad would yell at her for scolding HIS son, and then she’d scream at him for bringing home his side piece, and Mena would slip out of the house and stay on the wooden swing that was bound to break at any moment.

The city was very weird. People would create havoc and break windows, and the politicians would severely punish those who did it to keep their city ‘the best that ever was’.

That record went to a place in Louisiana, but only because it was a non stop party city with drugs and booze and sex near twenty four seven.

So that’s...how Mena found himself, somehow, up on the mountain, staring into the gaping hole. He had ran, hard, after his dad nearly backed over his foot, and instead of apologizing, he went into a rage, crashing the door open and swinging at Mena with a tire iron.

He did that when Mena was 8, but Mena wasn’t fast then. He was now.

Mena panted, leaves stuck in his hair, looking down into the inky darkness. What was there to do? He couldn’t live like this. He wouldn’t. He’d be killed the moment he entered college, or even the next year of high school.

Mena inhaled slowly, letting his breath out. 

It was the only way.

So he fell into the hole, the wind yanking the leaves from his hair as he fell…

Right into a garden of buttercups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world sucks. Mena logs out.
> 
> There's a twist to things though. You'll see :)


	2. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena Meets Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell in this version is a bit flipped. The humans are the cruel ones, while the monsters are sad, scared, maybe a bit cruel but they just want to be free.  
The humans that fell died on impact, or Toriel took care of them until they died, and she sent their soul with a monster to take to the King.
> 
> It has been many, many, maaaany years since the war :)

The first weird fucking thing he met was a flower that talked.

It saw him, said, “Oh no, no no!” and immediately went into the ground.

What a welcome.

Mena shook his head, limping on. He sprained his ankle in the fall, the only injury he didn’t think of getting.

Bones broken, yeah, but not a sprain.

Anyway.

He didn’t walk very far until he saw a large goat...woman…?

“What in the fuck?” he said really loud. It echoed. That’s how he knew.

The woman jumped from where she had been kneeling near a tree, watering plants. She looked at him wildly, large, watery yellow eyes, one horn chipped, fur matted a bit.

“...hello.”

“You can fucking talk?!” he screamed, backing up against the wall. For some reason, that was more terrifying.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression for a bit. “Yes...I can. You are a human.”

Her voice was wispy, like his next door neighbor’s was. She claimed it was from years of smoking, told him not to, then said it didn’t matter and lit up a cigarette as they talked.

Could goats even smoke?!

Why was that a thought?!

She took a step forward, gulping before raising up a shaking hand. “I am sorry. I scared you. You look to be in pain. May I help?”

Mena glared at her, but she was right. His ankle hurt. But would she make it worse? He didn’t even know what she was, or her name.

“What the fuck are you?”

She smiled, lowering her hand. “I am Toriel. I am a Monster. It’s cold here, would you like to...come home with me?”

Now Mena knew it was a trick. There were no lessons on stranger danger back home, just a slap on the head and a ‘you fucking idiot’ if you survived being kidnapped. He never was, but he’d seen news reports.

Kids would be offered candy, and they’d get in cars, and never seen again.

But then...there was literally nowhere else to go, was there? And while Mena didn’t want to, he had a knife in his pocket and knew how to use it.

So. He nodded, taking a faltering step close to her. “I’m uh, Mena. So what is this fucking place?”

Toriel seemed to brighten, taking up her watering can and happily leading him up a small set of stairs to a hallway. “This is the Underground. Monsters live here. We’re in the ruins, it’s my home. Or, it has been, at least.”

“Monsters…?”

Toriel nodded slowly, leading him around a weird set of steps, clicking a button on the wall to let them pass through the entrance. “Monsters. We were at war with humans many, many, many years ago. During my husband’s second year of sitting on the throne.”

Mena shrugged, kicking a stone as they passed over a pond. “Ain’t never heard of it. Don’t think they’re too thrilled to talk about anything but themselves, up there. Why’d we go to war?”

Toriel sighed softly, cupping her own cheek as she tilted her head. “Oh for the same reasons anyone does. Fear. Hatred. Greed. I suppose the biggest was fear.” She helped him over a small hole in the ground. “Monsters use magic, which humans wanted and feared at the same time. But humans are so much stronger than we. There was no need for a war.”

Mena frowned, not even noticing he had went to holding her hand as they stepped through crunchy leaves. “Stronger? How? You got magic!”

Toriel smiled at him, leading him around a large tree. “Humans have something called Determination. There’s no magic greater than that, and us monsters do not have it. Plus, you have to really mean it when you hit someone to injure them...and none of us can do that. Or, we used to not.”

She sighed, then perked up, opening the door to a huge castle. “Ah, this is my home. I-I can make you some pie, yes, that’ll help.” She bustled him through, and even though he started to scowl, he had to remind himself that she was doing something nice for him. He sighed, letting her place him in a giant armchair. “I-I’ll be back!”

Mena watched her shuffle away, pots and pans clanking in the kitchen. He looked around, curious about what a Monster Goat would have in her house.

Turns out...pretty normal stuff. There was a table with chairs and a flower in a vase. A crackling fire. Another armchair. A bookcase that had, from what he could see from here, a few books about snails?? A book in her chair had a snail on it too, and the whole place felt homey.

It...felt...nice.

Mena slowly relaxed in the chair, looking over at the fire near him. It was so deliciously warm, better than the cranky heater they had at home that bubbled and popped and sometimes sounded like it would explode. 

He shut his eyes for a moment, and almost fell asleep until he heard her footsteps, sitting up quickly to watch her. She smiled again, placing a plate with a singular slice of pie on his lap. “I hope you like it. I haven’t had a guest in...a while.”

Mena nodded, taking a hesitant bite. He assumed she’d fill it with garbage and laugh when he spat it out, like the lunch lady did that one time. But. It was...delicious. So good. He took another bite, and another, and before he knew it, it was gone.

He frowned at the plate, and he looked up, only to find her in her armchair with the book in her lap. “I’m happy you like the pie! I’ll make more, a-and then we can ah, read together...oh and look up snail facts!” She seemed to brighten up further with each word.

Mena shrugged, rubbing at his cheek. “I um, I’m kinda. Tired. Can...I go to bed?”

Toriel gasped, putting the book down and hopping up immediately. “Of course, how rude of me! Come, come.”

She eagerly led him to a hallway, avoiding a set of basement stairs, and gesturing to a door. “Here. This is...your bedroom now! You can sleep as long as you like, and I-I’ll see you in the morning!”

Mena nodded, and she stood there for a moment, looking nervous, before smiling at him and hurrying back to the...living room? He wasn’t sure what the house was exactly.

It looked like a castle, but appeared like a home.

Weird.

He stepped into the room, turning on the light.

The room was pale pink on the walls. Two little beds were against the walls on each side. He looked around, feeling very out of place. His ankle felt better, although he wasn’t sure why. He sighed, taking off his shoes and settling onto the bed, leaning back and letting his head lay on the slightly dusty pillow.

His legs dangled over the end of the bed. There were shoes half his foot size in the box to the side. A book on the other bed read ‘Goodnight, Moon’ with two bears on it. 

He felt really...really...sad.

He wasn’t sure why.

Mena wasn’t sure of a lot of things. He sighed, shutting his eyes. “This is fucked up,” he muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. “...but she’s nice. Better than up there. Why mess it up?” he mumbled.

He shifted, letting himself drop off to sleep after a while, too big for the bed he laid on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mena actually really fucking liked it here.

Toriel still shot him a surprised look when he cursed, even though he was used to every other sentence laced with expletives or an insult. He tried to tone it down, really.

He followed Toriel around the ruins, watering flowers, hesitantly greeting weird frogs and jelly molds and scaring a poor ghost. Whoops.

Toriel in return read him things from her many books. They were pretty interesting. The biggest thing was the war, and the Barrier. He listened with interest at first, then more intently, then with...Determination.

He talked with a few of the other monsters.

The barrier needed souls. They needed one more to crack it open and escape onto the surface.

Mena thought that was the perfect revenge upon the humans. Besides that, the monsters here were soooo much nicer than anyone up there. So even if he had to die or something, it’d be worth it.

So, he asked Toriel how to make it possible.

She nearly dropped the plate she was drying, eyes wide as she stared at him. “W-What?”

“You know. I wanna break the barrier. Let ya out, and um, you know…” he shrugged, looking away.

Toriel sighed softly, clutching the plate in hand. “Your reasons to leave are far different than the others...would you...come visit me? Before you do it?”

Mena nodded. He would do that for her, it was only fair. She smiled, placing a slightly damp head on his head and ruffling his hair. “I will miss you. Let me get you some things together.”

‘Some things’ included a jacket that wouldn’t fit, several slices of pie seran wrapped up, a thermos of warm tea, and socks. So many socks.

Toriel brought him down the basement stairs, holding his hands at the doorway tightly. “I’ll miss you, dear.”

Mena blushed, shrugging a shoulder. “Ah I’ll be back. It ain’t so bad. I bet.”

Toriel gave him a sad smile, leaning in to kiss his head with furry lips. “Be safe.”

With that, he left her, with revenge on his mind and a barrier to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a tad fast. But I want to get to the meat of this story.


	3. SURPRISE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena meets a skeleton, then another, then a town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is gonna be a little weird but it's cute, trust me

When Mena was five, it had snowed for the first time in years that winter. The snow fell softly, but the ground became muddy and soggy. After a day, the snow turned grey in the air, and it matched the feeling of the city.

When Mena was twelve, it snowed again, and he had to steal a scarf and hat to keep warm. It lasted for five days, and three people tried to sue the city for not salting the roads in time.

So when Mena stepped out into cushy, crunchy snow, he stopped for a moment.

It was so fluffy, and white...and it expanded on and on and on.

The weird thing was, it wasn’t cold. Sure a small wind picked up and he could feel a bit of a chill, but it didn’t feel any colder than a simple fall day.

It was pretty amazing. He entertained the idea of just sitting down in the middle of the path, tossing snow up into the air, but shook it away. Even though it wasn’t cold, a pair of wet pants would make him sick, most likely.

So, he kept walking. And walking. And...more walking! And...walking.

Okay he thought the barrier was actually closer the way everyone acted, but now he was regretting all this walking.

Like damn this was a lot of snow and a lot of trees and - oh sweet a bridge...with...giant weird poles! Still better than more snow!

He took a step forward, and something moved in the forest. He paused, head whipping to the side. Nothing. Probably a bird. Where there birds down here?

Bats then. Bats.

He huffed, turning his head forward again, before all of a sudden he felt a poke straight in the middle of his back.

He shrieked, his backpack being tossed up as he fell into the snow. Someone was laughing really hard, almost bent over as they tried to get their breath back. “Hahahahah! Y-Your face! Heheheh!”

“Dude, what the hell!”

The kid-monster-whatever straightened up with a gasp,clapping hands over his mouth. “Swear!”

Mena glared at him for a moment.

He looked like...a...skeleton? He had jagged teeth, weird clawed hands, funny little eye lights. He had on a leather jacket that looked warmer than what Mena was wearing and...footy...pajamas????

They had spaceships on them. 

“What the hell.”

The monster pointed at him fiercely. “No swearin’!”

Mena rolled his eyes, swatting the hand away as he forced himself up, dusting off the snow. The monster-skeleton-was...well, up to his elbow. Like his eight year old neighbor. His eight year old neighbor didn’t wear footy pajamas though. “I can do whatever I want. Who the h-heck are you?” Eh, better play along a little at least.

The skeleton smiled widely, waving his arms. “ ‘m Sans! Sans! Are you a huuuuman?”

Mena shrugged. “That’s what I’m told. Are you a skeleton?”

“I am! Daddy won’t be happy though. He says humans are scaaaary.”

Mena snorted. “Yeah sometimes. Hey you know the way to town?”

Sans bobbed his head, darting at him to grab his hand and pulling him over the bridge. “C’mon c’mon! I’m not really s’pposed to be out here!”

“Why? Is it past your nap time?” he snarked, the bridge creaking under them as they raced over it.

Sans giggled, shaking his head. “Not yet!” he chirped. What a weirdo.

Then he skidded to a stop with a gasp. “It’s Daddy!” he squeaked, then patted on Mena’s arm. “You gotta hide! He’ll be mean and yell at you!”

Mena scowled. “I’m not afraid of some old guy.” But Sans was busy pushing him near a lamp. It was conveniently shaped. “Fine fine, don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Sans looked confused but then he trotted back out into the path.

“SANS!”

The voice was like sharp glass or something. Really loud, for sure, and grating. Sans whined. “Daaaddy, I was just plaaaaying.”

“YOU WANDERED AWAY FROM DOGGO IS WHAT YOU DID, SCARING THE GUARD!” The footsteps stopped and Mena peeked around the lamp slowly.

Damn that was a tall ass skeleton.

He looked scarier than Sans did, for sure. All rough edges and leather armor and boots. He leaned down, hefting the smaller skeleton up into his arms and Sans sniffled, curling up close. “ ‘m sorry…”

He sighed, the dad shaking his head. “COME, IT’S TIME TO EAT, AND TO GET YOU WARMED UP.”

Sans giggled, and as the dad skeleton turned, Sans peeked over his shoulder at Mena, waving goodbye to him.

Mena plopped back in the snow, feeling like he just barely avoided a really bad time.

What the hell was going on?!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Mena found was a weirdly empty square of space. No snow at all. He shrugged, walking over it.

Then he found a crossword in the middle of the path. He picked it up curiously, smiling at the ridiculous ice cube melting. On the bottom in crayon read ‘Sans!!!’ and some of the words had been circled, shakily, as if he couldn’t hold the crayon correctly.

He folded up the page, and put it in his pocket, and walked on.

Sans reminded him of that one kid he met at the park once, holding so carefully with a butterfly on his finger with wide eyes. It’s...cute.

He kept on.

He saw a few dog houses here and there, and he saw a few monsters wandering about, but none of them really...talked to him. Looked at him. Some of them even scurried away in fear of him.

Yeah, that’s about right.

Mena sighed, straightening up his back as he found a sign glittering with lights. “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN” it read, and someone had scribbled under it little funny faces. Mena snorted, stepping into the town easily.

No one stopped him. No one even...did a double take on him now. There was a bar, it had to be a bar, called Grillby’s. Then an inn and a shop.

He stepped into the shop cautiously, recalling the five dollars he had folded up in his pocket. A bunny monster waved from the counter. “Well hey there, newcomer. Come on in. Want a Cinnabun or anything?”

Mena bobbed his head, taking out his folded up money. “Yeah, sounds good. Um, how much?”

The bunny put the Cinnabun-it looked like a little bunny and he felt bad about eating it-and she shook her head. “Nah, think of it as a welcoming gift.”

Mena flushed, taking the Cinnabun with a mumbled thank you, biting into it with a groan. It was delicious and cinnamon-y for sure. He licked his lips. “Hey so, you know the town, right?”

“Yeah, I like the gossip sometimes. Why?”

“What’s ah, up with the...skeletons? I...met one and I got a little confused?”

The bunny straightened up, her face morphing into that expression you get when you see a puppy or a baby. “Ooooh Stars, they’re so cute together!! Papyrus, he’s our Captain here of the Royal Guard, moved into town…” She tilted her head, thinking. “Mmm, it’s been a while. I think I was a kid when they moved in. Anyway!”

She waved her hand, grinning. “Sans is his little son, and he’s sooooo mischievous, he’s at that age, you know?”

Mena shook his head slowly. “No uh, I don’t...know.”

“Ah so like, skeletons age really, really slower than most monsters. Us bunnies grow up about..mmm, I’d say at a human age of five, we’d be fifteen? Or so? Anyway, so like, Sans is about like, two or so in their years.” She bounced in place, squealing. “He is so adorable and he comes over and I just can’t resist giving him a Cinnabon even though Papyrus says he shouldn’t have them! Ah! How can I say no to that face?!”

Mena chuckled, shrugging. “That’s uh, fair. So he’s like. A baby?”

“Yeah technically. Papyrus should be out on his rounds if you need him?”

Mena quickly shook his head, finishing off the Cinnabun. “Nope nope, I’m okay! Thank you!”

He hurried out the door...and right into the one person he was hoping to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So opposite my other two stories, this one has Monsters growing at different rates!
> 
> Slimes age up in like two days.
> 
> Froggits take a month to be adults.
> 
> Bunnies are faster than humans, but not as fast as slimes.
> 
> Skeletons live foreeeeever, so they don't really have a need to populate. So they age soooo sloooow
> 
> Papyrus was there for the war, Sans was not.
> 
> So Papyrus is about a thousand some odd years, and Sans would technically be eighty...?? Yeah. But in skeleton years, Papyrus is about 25, while Sans is a toddler. 
> 
> Barely a toddler too, probably at that stage where a toddler would learn to walk and eat soft foods.
> 
> It's cute in my head.
> 
> Because he's so smol. So smol. Compared to Papyrus of course.
> 
> Mena would freak out but like, he's having a whole different issue right now ;)
> 
> (Who do ya'll pair with Papyrus? I don't know who I like more or if I keep him as a single dad)


	4. Mena's Thrilling Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena says 'fuck you' to being put in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooo

“WELL. I THOUGHT DOGGO HAD TAKEN A BIT TOO MUCH TO DRINK WHEN HE SAID HE SAW A HUMAN.”

Mena kept scratching at the hand nearly welded around his wrist, the tall skeleton from before dragging him through the snow. “A dog got drunk? Creepy. Anyway, let me go!”

“NO. I HAVE TO GET YOU TO ASGORE IN ORDER TO GET YOUR SOUL AND BREAK THE BARRIER!”

“Oh then that’s cool.” Mena stopped scratching at him and started trying to walk. The skeleton paused, glaring at Mena.

“YOU’RE AN ODD ONE. LAST TIME ONE CAME THROUGH, THEY SCREAMED. CONSTANTLY.”

“RIP to them but I’m not a pussy.” Mena shrugged.The skeleton-Papyrus? That’s what the bunny said, right?-stared even more at him. 

“HM. WELL. ANYWAY, NO MATTER HOW WELL BEHAVED YOU ARE, TO THE SHED/JAIL YOU GO.”

Mena shrugged again as he followed, Papyrus never letting go of his arm. They didn’t talk, although Mena did want to ask where that strange little skeleton was. Sans, right? Right. 

Papyrus brought them past a cutesy gingerbread-looking house with lights on it. Seriously, the thing looked like something you’d make but couldn’t bring yourself to eat. It was weird. He brought them to a small shed, slamming the door open dramatically.

On one side, a ‘jail’ with a puppy bed, kibble, and a small coloring book. On the other, well, nothing, it was just the little strip to walk to the cell. Mena squinted, then looked at the skeleton guard. “Really?”

“OF COURSE! IT WOULD NOT DO TO HAVE YOU WANDER AROUND AND FREEZE TO DEATH AND WASTE OUR LAST CHANCE!”

Mena shrugged. It wasn’t that cold out, but he let Papyrus ‘push’ him into the jail, plopping to sit on the puppy bed. “So uh, now what?”

“WELL! IT’S LATE. I WAS ACTUALLY ON MY WAY HOME. SO! YOU SHALL MERELY HAVE TO BE A GUEST UNTIL I CAN MAKE ARRANGEMENTS TO EITHER VISIT UNDYNE OR ASGORE MYSELF.” Papyrus nodded, waving a hand at the kibble. “I’VE READ THAT THIS HAS ALL THE NUTRIENTS A HUMAN COULD NEED. SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.”

He stomped out the door and Mena stared as it was shut behind him.

He wondered if Papyrus knew that if Mena could get through the bars one way...he could escape just the same???

He didn’t look incompetent, he looked rather scary and calculating. But Mena could fit through the bars…

...but an adult couldn’t.

He stared at the bars, reaching an arm through them for a moment. He could. His mother, maybe, but she’d get stuck through halfway. His father, absolutely not, his fat arm would stop any notion of that.

Huh. Weird.

Well, you know, Mena wasn’t going to sit around in here and freeze. At first it was pretty warm, but he could see frost in the corners, and he could start to see his breath. Seems it got colder as the day wound down. Duh, he thought, shaking his head before squeezing through the bars with ease.

He kind of wanted to mess with the tall skeleton, but honestly he needed out of the creeping chill that was slowly gaining speed, creeping past his thin jacket and giving him goosebumps.

So, to the gingerbread house he goes. He shivered as a nearby streetlamp flickered on, shooting everything into shadows as whatever passed for daylight disappeared. He crept up to a wall of the house, squirming his fingers under the window’s edge. They didn’t even lock it! Good for him, at least.

He climbed through slowly, careful not to kick anything over. There was a bottle of some kind of toothpaste??? And bubble bath. He couldn’t fault anyone who liked a good bubble bath.

He landed silently in the tub, tugging the window back down before turning around. No toilet? Weird. A bucket of toys sat near the tub, and a weird baby bathtub was tilted against the wall, but it didn’t seem to be used as often as the toys.

He wrinkled his nose, slowly stepping over the tub, creeping over the slick floor and pressing his ear against the door. Nothing. He took a breath, slowly opening the knob. He’d stay in here, but it was obvious they’d come in here some time, so he decided to find a closet or something and curl up there.

The door creaked softly, but he heard a TV playing some tune, so the sound was hidden. He peeked out through the crack, his heart shooting up into his throat as he heard the loud voice of the skeleton.

Shit!This was HIS house! Mena should’ve put two and two together. Then again, he figured the ‘jail’ was like, you know, in the movies! Near a sheriff’s place or something.

He swallowed, looking out into the room.

It seemed the bathroom was on the ground floor, across from some stairs. There was the door that led to the outside, possibly, two windows, and a large plush couch with that little skeleton from before.

He was tilted into a giant body pillow, staring at the TV in awe, a sippy cup clutched in his hands, taking a sip every few minutes. 

Okay, okay. He was on semi good ground with that one, so maybe he could convince him to convince his dad to leave Mena alone. Or to let him stay. Or be quiet and Mena could hide in the closet.

He opened the door slowly, his eyes darting to find said tall skeleton. From the clinking to the side and the humming, he figured he was in the kitchen, wherever that was. Near the TV was a door, possibly a closet.

Sans’ eyes trailed from the TV, and he gasped seeing Mena. Mena put up a finger in a ‘shhh’ motion and Sans giggled, making a ‘shhh’ sound back.

Okay, that was easy. He took a step out, shutting the door behind him very slowly and silently. He took a few steps, leaning against the wall so he could slip into the closet. Sans watched him with wide eyes. “What’re you doooin’?” He whispered.

Mena sighed roughly. “I’m...hiding. It’s a secret.” he whispered back. “I’m not supposed to be here, uh, kid.”

“Ooohhhh,” Sans whispered, jamming the sippy cup into his mouth again, still watch Mena with wide eyes. 

It seemed that’s all he had to do. Easy peasy. Mena slipped into the closet, just in time as he heard, “SANS, IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!”

Sans squealed, rolling off of the couch and scrambling away. “Yay, Daddy!”

Mena sighed, leaning against the door and sliding down onto the ground. This place was warmer than the shed, at least. Now he just had to survive, at least until he got to tomorrow, then Papyrus could take him to whoever Asgore was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy?”

Papyrus grumbled as he poured the mushed carrots in a small bowl, his own lasagna on the table. “YES, BABY?”

“Mm, what a secret?”

Papyrus squinted over at Sans, who he had managed to buckle into the high chair. It was one he had dug out of the Dump, not broken like the last one he had found, and he had to replace one pin so it would click back into place. Sans didn’t like it as much, he still wanted to be held like when he was a baby, but Papyrus knew he was old enough to sit and be fed.

(He most certainly never gives in and holds Sans on the couch and watches the puppet shows, no, never)

“IT’S...WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY DO NOT WANT OTHERS TO KNOW SOMETHING. WHY? DID SOMEONE ASK YOU TO KEEP A SECRET?”

He would kill Doggo. He told him to stop smoking around Sans when he babysat!

Sans giggled, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Shhhh!”

Papyrus raised an eye ridge. “HMM. WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU TELL ME? HM? TICKLE MONSTER?”

Sans squealed as Papyrus held up his fingers curled, and he laughed even before Papyrus could touch him. “Nooooo! Daddy!”

“HOW ABOUT THIS, I’LL KEEP IT A SECRET TOO? WOULD THAT BE GOOD?”

Sans seemed to think about it for a moment, enough that Papyrus could sneak a bite of carrots into his mouth. Sans made a face, clacking his teeth with a grimace at the taste. Silly tot. “Mmm. Okaaaay. Eat first!”

“VERY WELL.” So they ate, Papyrus making sure Sans didn’t make a mess or toss the bowl around like he did a while back.

He was mostly successful, smears of orange on Sans’ jaw and his fingers squishing into a small pile of carrots that Papyrus wasn’t sure how he got. Papyrus sighed, putting the plates away. “BATH TIME FIRST FOR YOU, MISTER.”

Sans whined, slumping when Papyrus picked him up. “Baaaath…” 

“BATH.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that feeling you get when you’re asleep and all of a sudden you jerk awake, as if you lost your breath for a moment?

Mena felt that same feeling when the door he was leaning on opened, making him sprawl onto the red carpet. He looked up, grinning nervously as the tall skeleton glared down at him, the smaller in a fluffy towel and giggling. “Secret! Shhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an idea on who's the other parent. Make your guess if you like!


	5. Quest Accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena gets roped into something he totally does not like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever question why NPCs in games are like 'here's my treasured family heirloom, absolute stranger, please take it to my husband all the way in the caves' and don't even think twice you'd steal it?
> 
> I do. A lot.

“WHO ASKS A TODDLER TO KEEP A SECRET FOR THEM ANYWAY? THAT’S BEYOND STUPID.”

Rather than kick him out on his tail, or killing him...or both, Mena was surprised when Papyrus-right, he was trying to remember names-had instead tied him to a chair.

Not tightly. He could move his arms. It was like...eh, an accessory? Weird.

Sans was in Papyrus’ arms, leaning on his shoulder, still wrapped in the towel but now fast asleep. Papyrus ate his own meal, seeming at ease with having just one usable arm. Mena snorted. “Well, I mean, he doesn’t look like a toddler. I thought he was smart.”

Papyrus shot him a dangerous look. “HE IS SMART. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE’S OBVIOUSLY ONLY A BABY BONES! HE WEARS STRIPES!”

“What, no he doesn’t. He had some funky pajamas on.” Right? Right. Mena remembered them. Kinda hard to forget the person scaring him out of his skin.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, putting down his fork to slip a hand under the towel, bringing out Sans’ little-in Papyrus’ grip-hand. On it was a cloth bracelet of black and red stripes. Mena snorted. “Never saw it.”

“NORMALLY HE WEARS CLOTHES WITH THEM, BUT I SPOIL HIM WITH OTHER PATTERNS.” He tucked the small hand back in, and Sans sighed, nuzzling up with a mumble as Papyrus continued to eat.

Mena scoffed, rolling his eyes back as he crossed his arms. The ropes moved easily. Maybe this would have been tight on a skeleton body??? He didn’t know. “So, gonna shove me back in the shed?”

Papyrus looked at him for a moment, chewing on a piece of meat. “I HAVE A DIFFERENT PLAN.”

“I won’t like it, will I?”

“I CERTAINLY DON’T CARE.” He sipped a cup of coffee, placing the empty cup down. “YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO FIGHTING SKILLS-”

“Heeey.”

“-OR ANY KILLER INSTINCT, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED SANS THE MOMENT YOU KNEW MY BACK WAS TURNED. ANYWHO. I HAVE NEED OF YOUR SERVICES. TOMORROW, IT’S LATE RIGHT NOW.”

He got up and shifted Sans onto his hip, dragging the chair and Mena into the living room. Mena idly wondered if Papyrus even knew he could slip out, but enjoyed the ride anyway. Papyrus sat him up near the couch, pointing at him. “YOU STAY DOWN HERE OR FACE MY WRATH. GOODNIGHT!”

Off he went up the stairs. Mena scoffed, squirming out of the ropes and plopping down on the couch. Well, this was good. Kind of. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing now. He thought that the big bad skeleton would take him on ahead, but he guessed not.

Didn’t matter. He’d find his own path.

He thought and thought about it, thinking about the odd skeletons and the bunny woman and that weird reindeer he saw dashing away in the forest...until he couldn’t think any longer and slipped off to sleep, snoring loudly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So like, why can’t you do this, again?”

He had woken up to Papyrus stomping down the stairs. Surprisingly, he made Mena a plate of food as well, a small stack of pancakes with a side of toast and eggs. Sans was groggily sitting in his high chair, sipping on his milk, looking like he was about to fall back asleep.

Papyrus sliced his pancakes with precision, eating one bite almost elegantly. “I AM HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD DISTRICT HERE. I WOULD HAVE TO PLACE ONE OF THE DOGI IN CHARGE IF I LEFT, AND UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONE I USUALLY ASK HAS INJURED HERSELF CHASING A CRIMINAL IN AN ALLEY AND NOW IS ON FORCED BEDREST.”

Mena snickered, cheeks bulging from the pancakes he had stuffed in his mouth. “Sucks to be you, I guess. So uh. Where am I going?”

Papyrus sighed, gently tilting Sans’ head up so he sat up, Sans whining before holding onto his sippy cup with a grumble. “HOTLAND, YOU’RE HEADING THERE ANYWAY TO GET WHERE YOU’RE GOING. I WOULD SUGGEST THE BOAT, BUT I’M NOT SURE IF IT’S IN COMMISSION YET.”

Mena sighed, gulping down his water. “So I take the kid, drop him off with his other parent, then go unleash hell on Earth?”

Papyrus scowled. “DON’T CURSE IN FRONT OF HIM, HE’S IMPRESSIONABLE. BUT YES. YOU GET SUPPLIES TO GET YOU THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND, AND A FEW ALLIES IN CASE YOU GET LOST, AND I GET TO ANNOY MY HUSBAND INTO COMING HOME FOR ONCE.”

Mena tilted his head. “What, does he not live here?”

“OF COURSE, BUT HE’S WORKING HARD AND I KNOW THAT IF SANS SEES HIM, HE’LL GUILT TRIP HIM INTO COMING HOME AND TAKE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK. IT’S BEEN...A WEEK! ISN’T THAT RIGHT, DEAR?” He cooed at Sans, who was now more awake, squishing a pancake in his hand.

“Papa! I wanna go see Papa!” He squealed, waving his hand. 

Papyrus nodded with a smile. “OF COURSE, HONEY. ANYWAY IF HUBBY SAYS HE SEES ONE SCRATCH ON HIM, I’LL GUT YOU MYSELF.”

Mena held up his hands. “Geeze! Alright, alright. You got like...a...stroller or something?”

Papyrus scoffed. “HE CAN WALK, HE’S JUST TOO LITTLE TO GO BY HIMSELF. HUMANS ARE SO ODD, THEIR SMALL ONES CAN’T WALK FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS!” He shook his head, tutting before standing up, helping Sans out of the high chair. “I’LL GET HIM DRESSED FOR THE TRIP THEN. STAY HERE!”

Mena shrugged, waving back at Sans who squealed excitedly. He waited until they went into what was possibly Sans’ room and he got up. What kinda person was he if he didn’t snoop?

So around the living room he went. On the couch he found a soft blanket, and various toys stuffed into the cushions. On the coffee table was a small toy car. He shrugged, going to turn but a picture frame on the TV caught his attention.

He stood up on his toes, tugging on it to look at it, hoping it was something a little embarrassing he could mess with Papyrus with.

But no.

It was Papyrus, with oddly soft eyes, and in his hand-literally in his hand, he was as big as Papyrus’ hand-was a very small Sans. He had that dopey look all babies had, the one where they didn’t know what you were saying but kept their eyes on your face.

That was it. It was just the two of them. But...it hit Mena in the heart, for some reason. It gave him a weird pang, the background had snow all around them.

Sans was small, and cared for, and loved. It was obvious in the way Papyrus held him, the way Sans’ tiny form was decked in a warm striped onesie.

The way his toys were scattered without a thought, and how he eagerly ran to Papyrus knowing he’d be picked up.

Mena wasn’t jealous. No way. 

He stood up on his toes, pushing the frame back up onto the TV, then went back to the kitchen, as if nothing had ever happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“NOW YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE SKELETON AND FOLLOW ALONG,” Papyrus cooed, zipping up the light jacket over Sans’ soft striped short sleeve shirt. He had short pants and sneakers. 

Sans nodded, hugging Papyrus’ arm happily. “I be good!”

Mena shrugged on the huge backpack Papyrus had given him, noticing a weird container on the side. It’s a large glass container filled to the brim with red liquid. “What’s that?”

Papyrus stood up, leading Sans to hold onto Mena’s hand, his other hand sliding up to his mouth to suck on his fingers. “ONCE A DAY HE NEEDS A SIPPY CUP FULL OF IT. IT’S CONCENTRATED MAGIC, WHEN HE’S AWAY FROM HIS PARENTS HE’S NO LONGER FEEDING OFF THEIR MAGIC. SO, WE DO IT THIS WAY TO KEEP HIM...ER...ALIVE.”

Mena shrugged. “Kay. So. Just straight on then?”

Papyrus nodded sharply. “I’VE INCLUDED A MAP. AND A CELL PHONE. DO CALL IF YOU NEED ME.”

Mena flushed, scratching at his cheek. “Yeah...whatever. Ready?” He wiggled Sans’ hand and Sans squeaked. “Ready! Byeeee, Daddy! Bye bye!” He squealed, waving at Papyrus as Mena tugged him along slowly. Mena sighed, a gust of haze drifting up above him.

...what had he gotten himself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus would often send Sans off with Undyne to go and fetch his husband or guilt him into going home instead of working so long he nearly passes out.
> 
> Undyne could drag him back on her own, but she likes hoisting up the puppy eyed baby and using Sans for her own devices.
> 
> Like impressing Alphys with her amazing child caring skills.
> 
> also, another headcanon: Skeletons are a 'village raising the child' types. Papyrus plops Sans on Doggo and has no second thoughts that anything would happen or that Doggo would say no.
> 
> Dogs are pack monsters, they'd still be kind to you, but only the pack is entrusted with caring for the puppies.
> 
> Undyne's species are 'you can walk? then go live your life' type. Bunnies are a mix of pack and village, in that they trust other bunnies to take care of their pups (cubs??) but at the same time, they would have no qualms of letting someone they know watch the brood.
> 
> Anyway. That's all.
> 
> Papyrus would totally mess up Mena if something happens tho :)


	6. Hotland is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena's Adventure Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall only has Undyne and uh...Napstablook but. I already put Undyne on house arrest-I mean healing. Yeah. That >> <<

Mena had never been in a place so soaking wet before.

Sans seemed used to it, he had stuffed his hand in his mouth and looked around idly, holding Mena’s hand tightly with his other hand. They had passed a flower that spoke when they brushed by it. Mena paused. “What…is that?”

“E-ch-o flowah!” Sans squeaked, bouncing in place. Mena frowned. “….echo flower?”

“Yah huh. It talk.”

“Huh.” He leaned in, looking at it for a moment. “Hi.” The flower rustled and out came his voice, “Hi.”

“…pretty useful, alright, c’mon, we got places to get.” Sans giggled as he followed eagerly. It was pretty quiet, except for the sound of rushing water nearby. They saw a few other monsters, some of them also playing with the echo flowers, some of them waving as they walked by to their own homes. Mena shifted and dug into the backpack pocket, pulling out the cell phone. It read that it was about noon, so they’d traveled…for two hours? Pretty good, he thought.

He put it in his pocket instead, so he didn’t have to mess with the backpack again. He turned the corner, facing another waterfall, and Sans tugged on his hand. He looked down. “Yeah?”

“Hung’y.”

Mena wrinkled his nose, looking around. “There’s not really anywhere to sit…um, can we find a cave first?” He was warming up a little to the little skeleton. He wasn’t a fit thrower like other kids he knew, and he didn’t bug Mena constantly either.

Sans whined, rocking on his feet a little, before nodding sadly. “Okaaaay.”

Mena smiled at him. “Hey, you’re a tough one, aintcha? Let’s go, brave boy.” Sans seemed to perk up at that, squeaking happily as he trotted with Mena.

More and more and more waterfalls, and dark rooms with bridges (or he hoped they were bridges, he tried not to imagine walking over a thin rock edge). Honestly, he was getting hungry too. Sans started to fuss a little, dragging his feet as they walked. Mena sighed, finding two rocks that weren’t as damp as the rest of the cave, and he dropped the backpack near one, settling one the other. “Alright, time to eat-oof!”

Sans climbed into his lap eagerly, sitting down and facing out with a giggle. “Ready!”

Mena snorted, shaking his head as he tugged the backpack over, opening it as best he could with a squirming toddler who was ‘starving’. There was two boxes, one each had their name. Mena was a little surprised, but figured Papyrus didn’t want him to, you know, die on the way there.

Still. It was nice.

He popped open the box for Sans, some cut up carrots in one little portion, the bigger one being some kind of mush. But Sans dug in with his small plastic spoon, making funny burbling noises and humming loudly.

It was freaking cute, okay.

Mena was pleasantly surprised to not get baby food as well, but lasagna and a small cup of ‘sea tea’. He wasn’t sure what that was, but it smelled…kinda good. Only a little. He had to juggle keeping one arm around Sans so he wouldn’t slip off his lap-he was maybe just barely under Mena’s chin like this-and trying to eat. God, is this what all those parents go through with the screaming kids on their laps?

At least Sans wasn’t screeching in his ear and smacking him. He had that going for him.

Sans leaned on him sleepily, his box almost falling out of his hands but Mena caught it. He yawned, rubbing at his eye sockets. “Nap…”

“Dude, we don’t have time-” Sans whined, shoving his face into Mena’s neck, mumbling. Mena sighed, patting his back. “Fine, I’ll see if I can like, carry you or something.”

Sans was already asleep when Mena strapped the backpack back on. Despite how he felt on Mena’s lap, Sans was actually pretty light?? Like, nearly light enough he could float on water? Was that bad? Good?

Either way, he adjusted his hold so his arms wouldn’t cramp up, and he started walking again.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Their journey through the aptly named Waterfall was mostly uneventful. It took until near late afternoon to get to the end of it, so Mena understood why Boss set him up for days of travel. He wasn’t sure how fast they’d be.

They had met a few more monsters, ate a little more. Sans started telling him stories, although Mena couldn’t understand some of them, but he nodded along all the same.

It felt neat. Like a big brother taking his little brother on an adventure.

Damn, that’s cool. He puffed up a little more at the thought, even though Sans wasn’t related to him. All the same, he was helping someone, and it felt amazing.

He stopped being so crass by the time they found the umbrellas, holding hands with Sans and joking that he’d melt in the rain because he was ‘sweet’. Sans squeaked, waving his hand in the rain and giggling.

It was so cool.

There was another monster that joined them, MK, who nearly fell a few times. He talked their heads off. Mena was a little glad Sans couldn’t. He wouldn’t be talkative like that, would he? Then again even if he was, that’d be fine. Probably.

They stopped near the exit, Sans wanting him to pick him up so he did. Sans giggled. “Ho’land! Papa!” 

Mena nodded, taking up his stride again. “Mmhmm. What’s he like? Scary like your dad?”

Sans giggled, patting at his cheek playfully. “Papa!”

Alright, he wouldn’t get a complete answer. That was fine. Papyrus said his husband would help Mena make it to the barrier faster than usual, he had access or something. Didn’t matter, Mena was on a journey…to get Sans to his other dad!

It was important.

Mena nodded to himself, adjusting his hold on Sans. The ground felt hot under his sneakers, and he couldn’t imagine how it felt to Sans’ small feet. Could skeletons feel temperature? Probably, right?

Either way, they approached a crossways, one being blocked by two guards. Sans threw his hand up excitedly. “Hihihiiii!”

One of them waved the axe in his hand. “Little duuuude, what up? Visiting your old man? That’s like, so cool, huh RG2?”

The other guard merely nodded, the helmet shifting to look at Mena. The first one laughed as Sans waved faster. “Like, definitely cool. Got a new like, babysitter?”

Mena laughed nervously, now realizing it did look a little suspicious to be carting around another uh…monster. He was pretty sure the people in Waterfall were used to it??? Seeing as they never said anything. “Uuuuh yeah! His uh, dad, Papyrus? Said to take him to his…other…dad.”

RG2 grunted. “Works hard. Should take a break.”

RG1 nodded. “Like, I agree. I mean, if I like, worked as much as he did…man. I’d be so, you know, tired.”

RG2 grunted again.

Mena waited a moment, to see if they’d say anything else, before he cleared his throat, bumping Sans up a bit as he had started to slide. “So uh…which way should I…go?”

RG1 thumbed at the lab not too far from there. “Like, just follow the path, hombre. There’s only a handful of places he’d be. Like, if you don’t see him in there, just keep going. This path, like, had a rock slide. So. Uncool.”

RG2 nodded again.

Well. That was that. Mena gave a nervous smile. “Uh. Thanks.”

And off they went. He sighed, shifting his hold on Sans again. “So…you think your dad’ll try to kill me? That’d suck. I wanted to show you how to toss a yo-yo backwards.” Sans blinked, giggling before he smacked a spit-covered hand on Mena’s chin, squeaking. Mena grimaced. “Eeewww.”

He tugged Sans’ hand back down, sighing as they reached the doorway. “….alright…here goes…” And the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> I spent an hour with a kid that I thought was a little loud, and like, I went from 'omgg' to 'I will cherish you' but maybe that's just me. Plus, Mena's just...he's good at heart, he just curses a lot and doesn't want to be hurt. But Sans is a kid so he's kinda like 'I can play games and read you comic books and teach you how to skateboard' bc like, his parents didn't do that, and he didn't have anyone around he could just 'be cool' to.
> 
> (His 'being cool' means 'making a flower crown and teaching Sans to climb a tree' lmao)
> 
> So now...the big decision.
> 
> Who is...Sans' other father?
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUN
> 
> On the list we have:  
Asgore (I love size differences, come at me)  
Gaster (no incest, Papyrus is the head of the guard in Snowdin who sometimes works with the Royal Scientist so I figured they'd get close, at least)  
Mettaton (Robot baaaaaabe)  
Other person I haven't thought of-I'm willing to consider other people who live in Hotland, or Grillby who might be there for some reason. It's just. I don't know WHO
> 
> I got this far with the cuteness now I need *more the cuteness*


	7. Just One More Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mena gets Sans to his destination...but it's late and what was more one day underground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster may come across as a little...much when they meet him, but the lab part he's in is a super secret part that he isn't expecting a lot of visitors lol.

And.

Nothing.

That was anti-climatic.

Mena looked around the place. Kinda looked like that old show, Dexter’s Laboratory. There was a massive monitor…that…showed them. Weird. Two stairs, a chair, a desk…a doorway…nobody around, but the lights were on. Mena sighed. “Dude, where does your dad go?”

Sans excitedly pointed at the door on the side of the monitor. “Down down!”

Cooool. Mena nodded, shifting Sans up higher as they walked over to it. The them on the monitor walked too, but it gave him a headache so he didn’t look. The moment he reached the door, Sans whined as he reached for a panel, smacking it eagerly with a laugh as it started up. Mena snickered. “Nice.”

The doors opened. Elevator. Cool. 

Mena stepped in, letting Sans down even though he pouted. “C’mon dude, I’m not strong like Papyrus. Besides, you can press the buttons now.” Sans gasped, happily shuffling to the buttons on the wall, pushing the ‘DOWN’ arrow several times and squealing. Mena snickered as the doors shut, and down they went…to…somewhere. Sans came back over, yawning as he leaned on Mena sleepily. “I know, man. Maybe we’ll take a nap somewhere, ‘kay?”

Sans nodded, nuzzling his head against Mena’s arm and shutting his eyes. Mena shook his head. The elevator clattered as it headed down, down, and further. Geeze, how deep was this mountain?

He startled when it dinged, opening the doors. Sans scrubbed at his face sleepily as Mena led him through the doors, letting them slip shut behind him. Mena shifted the backpack a bit, slipping it off to lay on the ground. “We’ll be back for it, yeah? Yeah.” 

The ‘lab’ here was dark. There was a doorway ahead of them though, with light under another door. Sans tugged on him, whining and pointing. “Paaapaaa!”

“Yeah I get it, okay. Hang on.” Mena let the backpack lean against the wall before taking Sans’ hand. “Don’t run off, okay?”

Sans nodded, his fingers back in his mouth with a wide stare. Mena sighed. He would forget, Mena just knew it. All the same, they walked down the darkened path slowly. At least there were railings, although Mena wasn’t sure what it was keeping them back from. Water? Probably.

By the time they finally reached the door at the other end, Sans was nearly vibrating out of his clothes, tugging on Mena’s hand eagerly. Mena smiled. “Yeah yeah. We gotta open the door first, silly.” Sans giggled around his fingers as Mena looked at the door with a frown. There wasn’t a doorknob…did it have a panel like the elevator…?

It did, weirdly enough, except when he tapped it, it made an error noise. Mena looked at Sans. “Can you open it?”

Sans blinked, then nodded. Mena hefted him up to it, and Sans smacked at it playfully even as it turned green. Mena set him back down. “Good job, kid.”

Sans giggled up at him, happily holding his hand as they walked in.

It wasn’t at all like how Mena expected. Then again, he had never seen a lab either. There was a large computer monitor, with a rolling chair in front, strings of code appearing every second on it. Beakers were in the back, various liquids bubbling or smoking. In the middle of it all was a very tall skeleton, perhaps even taller than Papyrus, wearing a lab coat and glasses, a scar up one eye and down the other. He had one hand cupped under his chin, the other holding his arm up as…hands? Floated around, grabbing clipboards and stirring flasks. “And next time, I suppose I should take better not to-”

“PAPA!”

Mena couldn’t stop Sans in time when he ripped away from him, toddling away with a giggle.

Instantly the doctor whipped around, his face a horrifying melting mask as two giant weird dragons?!?!?! Appeared behind him. Mena scrambled back. “WHO-!? Oh. Darling.”

He was back to normal in seconds, and Sans didn’t seem affected in the slightest as he cooed and stretched his arms up, hopping in front of him. The skeleton leaned down, scooping Sans up into the crook of his arm, making him look even smaller than when Papyrus held him.

Mena’s face was pure white as he wheezed. The skeleton smiled down at Sans. “Darling, you know to wait upstairs for me, yes?” Sans just smiled up at him and he chuckled. “Very well, I forgive you. I suppose your father is trying to entice me home once more.” He looked over at Mena with an unimpressed look. “Ah. Thank you for escorting my son here. …who are you?”

Mena had the distinct feeling, even if he had met this monster several times, he would still ask Mena who he was. “U-Uh. Mena. Yeah. No…problem.”

The skeleton blinked as several small hands floated around, replacing beakers and clipboards and spirals. “Yeeess…well, come, up the stairs, this is no place for unauthorized persons.”

He walked over, Mena scrambling to stand up-when had he fallen over?!-and dusting his pants off with a flush. The skeleton looked like that one vampire with a cloak. It was freaky. “So uh…who’re you?”

The skeleton scoffed, rolling his eyes as he bounced Sans up onto his shoulder, letting him wave at Mena excitedly. “My name is W.D. Gaster. Doctor Gaster. Royal Scientist.” He shot Mena a discerning look. “…you’re a human.”

Mena shrugged, nabbing the backpack as they stepped into the elevator. “ ‘S what I’m told.”

Gaster huffed, tapping the console next to them as the elevator started up. “Mm. You’ll have to go to King Asgore, then. Word has possibly already traveled to him. However, I do owe a debt to keeping my son safe on the way here.”

Mena laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Naaah…it’s…okay. He was pretty cool.”

Gaster snorted. “ ‘Cool’. Interesting.” He looked down at Mena, Sans sound asleep on his shoulder and drooling nearly. “…hm.” He turned his gaze back to the door as it opened, leading Mena out again, a magic hand speeding by to grab a cell phone lying on the desk, tapping quickly at the buttons. “It’s quite late. Are you still going to go?”

Mena shrugged. “Don’t have much choice.” He yawned, shaking his head. “Might take a nap beforehand though.”

Gaster tutted. “No no, what’s another day? Here, come back with us, you can use the boat to get here again. Besides, I think my husband would kill me for letting you go without some type of thank you.”

Gaster led them out of the doors, and Mena shrugged. Why not, it’s been practically the weirdest day of Mena’s life anyway. Gaster waved at the two guards nearby, leading Mena down a small hill. There was a cat…boat? Thing? And Gaster held out his hand to help Mena slowly climb inside. The monster had a hood on, never moving until Gaster sat down across from Mena, shifting his hold to have Sans tucked close. 

“Tra la la…what is a fish? A fish?” The monster sang, and off they went down a winding water path. Gaster cleared his throat. “Ah, so…how was he?”

Mena shrugged. “Fine, I guess? I haven’t been around a lot of little kids. We ate snacks a lot…he took a nap…how come Papyrus has to send him to get you?”

Gaster had an abashed look on his face, pushing his glasses up a little. “You see…I get very invested in my experiments. When it was just us it was…fine, he works for the Guard so it takes him out of the house as well.” He adjusted his hold on Sans, who sighed softly in his sleep. “Then Sans came along and well, we couldn’t do that any longer. However, Papyrus cannot just ‘take off’ to get me, so sometimes he sends Undyne or Alphys with Sans to bug me into coming home.”

Mena snickered. “Whipped.”

Gaster just look confused. 

The boat started to slow and Mena looked over the edge of the boat. Too fast for him to see anything. They pulled up to the snowy pier, and Gaster thanked the hooded monster. Mena nodded at them, giving a nervous smile as he got out and followed Gaster. “Wait wait, so like, who had him?”

Gaster frowned. “…we…did?”

“Uuugggh,” Mena groaned, tossing his head back. “Noooo. Like. Ladies get all fat and stuff before they have babies. You know?”

“Ah.” Gaster raised an eye ridge. “What an…elegant way of describing pregnancy. Papyrus did, unfortunately I spend a very lengthy time around chemicals, and we had to weigh who could be away from their career without it impacting society.”

“…I thought he was the police?”

Gaster chuckled. “Guard. And yes, he is. However I maintain the Core which powers the entire underground. Plus, they have several guards who covered for him.”

“Neeeat.”

“Hm.” Gaster stopped them at the house, testing the knob with a magic hand before opening it up. “Dear, I’m home,” he called out, two hands dragging off his coat to hang up. Mena wondered how many he had…and how he made them. They were neat!

“FINALLY,” came Papyrus’ voice from the kitchen. Gaster headed that way, and Mena slowly followed, feeling…out of place now. Papyrus was stirring something in a bowl, making a face at Gaster who had leaned in to kiss his cheek. “YOU STINK OF FORMALDEHYDE.”

“Thank you, dear. You look marvelous as always.”

Papyrus elbowed him playfully, blushing as he shook his head. “SANS DOWN FOR THE NIGHT, THEN? SHOULD WE GET HIM UP TO EAT?”

“No, last time we did he had a horrid night.”

“TRUE.” Papyrus saw Mena just hovering in the doorway and waved at the table. “GO ON, HUMAN, SIT DOWN. IT’S TIME TO EAT.”

Gaster chuckled. “I’ll put little darling to bed. Be back.” He slipped away, leaving Mena and Papyrus alone. Papyrus went back to stirring as Mena kicked his feet under the table.

“What’re you makin’ ?”

“RICE WITH CHICKEN AND SPINACH.”

“Ew, spinach.”

“IT’S GOOD FOR YOU.” He mumbled, filling up three bowls with the mixture. “HERE. I TAKE IT YOU’RE STAYING IN THE GUEST ROOM, THEN.”

Mena shrugged as he took the bowl, his stomach growling now that the smell hit him. “I guess. Thanks!” He dug in, taking a bite as he talked. “How come-”

“DON’T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL.”

Mena groaned, gulping it down quickly. “How come ya don’t wake Sans up? Ain’t he hungry?”

“POSSIBLY, BUT IF HE WAKES UP HUNGRY I’VE GOT SOMETHING FOR HIM TO EAT. HE GETS VERY CRANKY IF HE’S WOKEN UP.” Papyrus chuckled. Mena shrugged, digging back in.

——————————————————————————————

Gaster nudged open the nursery door slowly, turning the lights on low. When Sans was a baby he slept with them in their bed or room. Now that he was bigger, he had his own little bed that looked like a little rocket ship with railings on it so he didn’t roll onto the ground. He was a very fidgety little boy in his sleep. The nursery was painted like how they remembered the night sky being, and various toys were scattered around.

Gaster hummed, leaning down to lay Sans on the bed. Sans sleepily mumbled, stretching his arms over his head before dozing back off. Gaster quickly slipped his play clothes off him, tugging a long shirt on him that had a little giraffe on it. What was the use in waking him up to get dressed?

Gaster leaned down, kissing Sans’ cheek. “Good night, darling, sleep well.”

With that, he walked out, one hand flicking on the night light before shutting the door slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster: *picks up Mena* Who's sassy lost child is this?
> 
> Also 
> 
> Sans is totes bffs with Mena
> 
> or in Sans' world, Mena is now his like Papyrus and Gaster XD
> 
> also also waking up any kid who fell asleep just to feed them is. a recipe for disaster. your body will force you awake to eat, trust me, no one wants a wound up kid at two in the morning bouncing on their bed XD
> 
> Mena knows how kids are made, he just doesn't know how they get out exactly lmao


	8. Mena's OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena learns nothing but eats eggs and upsets Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter unfortunately. The meat of the story is him getting the monsters out anyway lol

Mena was given the guest room that was right next to Sans’ room. It wasn’t much to it, a small bed, kinda warm blanket, bare walls. Guest room. Gaster bid him good night as Papyrus headed to their own room, and Mena just waved, turning to go and plop down on the bed after shutting the door. He waited a moment then shucked off his jacket, then his shirt, leaving his jeans on for now. He stared up at the ceiling sleepily.

It was nice here. Warm and stuff. Gaster had asked him if he had eaten and Papyrus tried to goad him into seconds. Sans was pretty rad, too, even though he was asleep.

Mena thought for a while. If he let them out…then they’d move up to the top, right? Right. Wait, could they take their house? It was pretty neat and comfy. He hoped so, he’d like to visit and play with Sans or eat more rice. That stuff was good, his mom was a shitty cook who just ordered pizzas all the time.

Which wouldn’t be so bad if Mena didn’t have it every single day of his life.

So, you know, he was a little tired of it. Besides, they didn’t yell at each other constantly and fight and throw things. A+ in his book.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but he’s startled awake by a giggling toddler sitting on him and patting his face. He snorted awake, yawning as he shifted to sit up in confusion, Sans nearly rolling down off the bed as he squeaked. “Mena! Wake! Food.”

“Sounds cool.” Mena bobbed his head, shuffling to yank himself up off the bed, holding Sans in his arms again with a yawn. Sans giggled, poking his fingers into Mena’s hair curiously, tugging it a bit between his joints. Mena winced. “Heeey, cut it out, dork.” He stuck his tongue out at Sans who squeaked and did the same back before plopping his head on Mena’s shoulder. Mena shivered, he was cold…bones were cold, duh. 

…well, he was also just wearing a really long shirt. 

Mena grabbed his jacket, covering them both up as he shuffled out the door, making Sans giggle and cuddle up. Out in the hall he could smell eggs and hear a coffee maker bubbling, and the other two talking in the kitchen. He hummed. “So what do you eat?”

“Oa’meal!” Sans squeaked, still tugging at Mena’s hair.

Mena nodded. Made sense. …oatmeal was pretty nice. He shuffled down the stairs, trying to keep a hold on Sans who started squirming, wanting down to go and speed away into the kitchen. But no, he woke Mena up so now he has to pay the toll by letting him carry Sans into the kitchen.

Genius move, truly.

In the kitchen, Papyrus was cooking again, while Gaster was sipping a cup of coffee while two hands flipped pages on a clipboard. He raised his cup up a bit at seeing them. “Good morning. Sans wanted to get you up, and as it’s a tad late, I let him.”

Mena shrugged. “That’s okay. Um. Where do I…?”

Gaster nodded at a funky looking chair with a tray on it, although Sans hugged onto Mena tighter with a whine. He slumped sadly when two magic hands lifted him away to tuck him into his chair. “Now now, darling, you can play later with Mena. It’s time to eat.”

Sans pouted, nodding as he patted at the tray and Mena sat down, swinging his legs under the chair. “Soooo what now?”

Papyrus slid a plate with fluffy eggs in front of him with a cup of milk. “EAT, OF COURSE.” With that he sat near Sans, loading him up with a little bowl of oatmeal in which he immediately tried to smash his hand in. Papyrus seemed to have seen it coming as he moved it away fluidly, scooping up some to feed him. Gaster chuckled.

“He’s always so eager. Dear I think he means on his…little…quest thing.”

Mena shrugged. “Yeah, that.” He took a bite of eggs. They were nice, really hot though, so he waited for them to cool off.

“AH, WELL. YOU CAN TAKE THE BOAT BACK THEN JUST GO THROUGH THE LAB,” Papyrus said as he took a bite of his own food as Sans giggled. “YOU’LL MAKE IT THERE. ARE YOU LEAVING ALREADY? FINISH YOUR MEAL.”

Mena snickered, digging into his food quickly. “What’s the King like then? Everyone says he’s like, really big. And scary. And stuff.”

Gaster nodded, taking a bite of his own meal slowly. “Mm. He is certainly something nowadays. However, he is our King and we should respect him. Just inform him of your intentions, I’m sure it will go well.”

“Cool.” Mena sipped his milk. Seemed easy, although if the King was annoying it wouldn’t be any good. Ah well. He wondered if anyone knew he was gone, up top. Probably not. Kids disappeared all the time. He finished off his plate, hopping up to put it in the sink. “Okay, I’ll be back!”

Papyrus and Gaster traded a look while Sans whined, making grabby hands at Mena. “Noooo! Stay stay…”

Mena laughed, heading over and patting Sans’ head, letting him hold his hand as Papyrus cleaned up Sans’ face. “I’ll be back, I promise! I’ll teach ya how to do yo-yo tricks!” Sans puffed up his cheeks angrily, pouting as Papyrus chuckled.

“GO ON, HE’LL ONLY TRY AND GUILT YOU INTO STAYING IF YOU DON’T.”

Mena nodded, and he slipped away, grabbing up the bag that Papyrus had given him, leaving the bottle of magic behind as he left out the door with a cheery whistle.

Sans whined sniffling as Papyrus picked him up out of his chair, rubbing his back. “HE DOESN’T KNOW, DOES HE?”

Gaster scoffed, taking a sip of coffee. “No, obviously not. Well…at least it’s the last one.”

Papyrus nodded a bit nervously as he bounced Sans on his arm. “WELL, SANS WAS ATTACHED TO HIM. OH WELL, I SUPPOSE,” he sighed. “HERE DARLING, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO PLAY WITH YOUR TRAINS?”

Sans gasped, his pout forgotten as he giggled and hugged up to Papyrus. “Daddy, train! Yes! Train train train, Papa, train!” he sang out, and Gaster waved at him as Papyrus took Sans into the living room to play.

Gaster huffed softly, shaking his head. That human certainly was a strange one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say this was hard to finish! I don't know why.
> 
> And, sorry for the small hiatus! Life happened. So much life. Life should chill.
> 
> So yeah! I'm debating having Asgore a total asshole so Mena beats him up, or just a cursory NPC who's on the fringe.
> 
> If he's killed, I'm definitely having the skele family go up as royalty.
> 
> Why? ...bc it's funny lmao.
> 
> Anywho! See ya'll in the next story~


	9. They Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena dies. But it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh.

Mena’s pretty certain he died.

Actually, he’s damn sure of it.

Papyrus wasn’t exactly truthful when he said the King would let him by. Although, when he told the King-Asgore-of his intentions, he kinda rolled his shoulders up before he slowly rose from the garden and dusted off his pants. “Of course,” he rumbled, then offered Mena some tea and cookies.

Mena told him the cookies were better than the stupid frosting ones at the store, and Asgore let out a belly laugh. That was nice. Really, it was.

And then uh. It wasn’t so nice. A trident through the chest isn’t nice.

But Asgore warned him, in that deep rumbling voice, hunched over Mena as if trying not to make his presence intimidating as he stood near the barrier. “You will die,” he told Mena.

“That’s okay,” Mena replied, although he felt regret that he couldn’t go see Sans again. “I guess. Hey do you know Gaster?”

The king nodded slowly and Mena grinned. “Could ya tell his kid sorry? I didn’t get ta show him cool yo yo tricks.” Mena shrugged. Asgore’s face never changed, but he nodded slowly, standing straight with his trident.

“Of course.”

So, you know, Mena’s PRETTY sure he’s dead. The thing is, he woke up…kinda?? He thinks? He’s in some kinda weird box, and it takes him a moment to stretch his hands up, pushing on the lid until it scrapes off and falls to the ground. Weird. Maybe he just fell asleep instead?? Mena clambers out of the weird stone box. It’s near a bunch of other ones with painted hearts on them. He reaches up to scratch his cheek, and it feels more scrape-y than usual. Like when he dragged his fingernail against some concrete once.

Definitely weird. He slowly walked out of the room, through the yellow garden that the king had been in, through the doorway to what was the barrier. It was gone. The pulsing invisible barrier was gone.

“Sweet.”

His voice sounded weird too, and he oddly couldn’t feel his tongue, but shock affected people weird, right? Right. 

So he walked down it, his feet making a click noise with each step. He was too entranced by what was ahead to even check on where his shoes were.

Sunlight. A cliff. A group of monsters standing over near it. Toriel, he could see, a small space between her and Asgore. A strange fish woman with her arm in a sling, and a small yellow lizard who was tapping her fingers together. Gaster was there, and Papyrus too, but Sans seemed to have been placed down in a small patch of grass behind them to play. He perked up, seeing Mena and charged after him with a happy squeal.

Gaster turned. “Sans, don’t-oh my stars.”

“WHAT? OH…” Papyrus turned as well with a shocked look on his face. Slowly the others did as well, staring at Mena who was busy trying not to let Sans throw him off balance with how he was jumping around.

Mena waved. “Hey!”

That wasn’t the best move.

——————————————————————————————————

Mena tilted the hand mirror around slowly. His new…skull?…was slightly round like Sans’, but it had green eye lights and a row of flat teeth. There was a strange little swirl under one eye, like uh, like a sun tattoo he had seen once. The rest of him was tall but not as wide as Sans’ body was. More like Gaster’s, although he was about half his height.

He thought he looked like one of those skeletons you found in a store. It was kind of cool.

The others didn’t quite think so. They asked questions and did weird magic things and Toriel hugged him-that was nice-but mostly none of them could figure it out. Right now, at least.

Mena had died, and somehow, he came back…as a skeleton. A magic one, although he had no idea how to ‘do’ magic. Yet. Except weirdly enough, he had...hair? Kind of? It was golden hair that was see through, and Gaster called it 'ecto'. 

He opened his jaw slowly, prodding at his teeth. “Hehehe. That feels weird.”

They were walking down the forest path slowly, so as to spy on and get intel on the human town nearby. Gaster reached over and patted his head. “Don’t do that to your teeth, you may knock one out.”

Mena shrugged, handing the mirror back to Alphys who stuttered out a ‘thanks’. They had to find new clothes for him too, so Mena had a dark red sweater and shorts…and neat shoes that Sans kept pointing out matched his own. Yeah that was cool too, kid.

Mena laced his hands behind his head as he followed, making funny faces at Sans who peeked over Papyrus’ shoulder at him. “Sooo how’re we gonna attack them?”

Gaster snorted. “You-and by extension Sans-are not going to do a thing.”

“Unfaaair, I’m old enough to fight. I know how to fight!” Mena groaned, throwing his hands up as Undyne snickered. Gaster clicked his tongue, shaking his head before pausing.

“Well. You see. We need someone to keep Sans from going out there, so we can all get one over on the town.”

At Papyrus’ confused gaze-and Gaster’s nudging-Papyrus quickly agreed. “OH YES, SANS ADORES YOU, YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO LET HIM BE ALONE, WOULD YOU?”

Mena bobbed his head back and forth-it felt really funny. “Nah I guess not. Where we gonna stay though?”

They tried to decide who would take the two children back to Snowdin, but Mena pointed out that he had a treehouse in his backyard that was pretty hard to get into. It was agreed he’d sneak Sans in with him and they’d stay put until things were done.

Thankfully, it had just turned night. Mena had to hold onto Gaster’s robe though, he couldn’t see a thing until they reached the town where the lights never shut off and people never stopped going. Mena led them to his house undercover of the night. His backyard was near the forest, thankfully, but his dad’s truck was in the garage. He grumbled, stretching over the gate to undo it.

Papyrus snorted. “WHAT IS IT?”

“Dad’s home. He might come out and throw bottles at my treehouse.” 

He failed to see the concerned look between the two skeletons as he happily marched the small group through the gate, kicking away cans of beer and moving a lawnmower that had rusted in place due to his dad’s hard-headedness over who would mow. He quickly climbed up the mismatched ladder, peeking out of the hole of the treehouse. “Kay, ready.”

Papyrus passed Sans up to him, Sans was bobbing his head and trying to keep awake, yawning widely as Mena shuffled them to his beanbag chair collection. “DON’T COME DOWN.” A pause. “AND IF HE COMES OUT, CALL US, WE’LL TAKE CARE OF IT.”

“Kay.” With that Mena completely forgot about them as he and Sans plopped into the massive bean bag chair…bed thing. Sans happily patted at the soft and funny feeling thing, hugging up to Mena with wide eyes as he sucked on his fist. Mena had many little doo-dads around. The entrance to the treehouse could be locked, which he had done once the others left. There was a small fridge that didn’t work but he liked how it looked. A game system that his dad kept unplugging to make him come out when he wanted to argue. His bean bag chairs that he pushed together to sleep on when he wanted, and shelves filled with several fun things.

Mena took down a yo-yo, grinning at Sans. “Ready?”

Sans squeaked, trying to keep his eyes open. “Yo yo!!”

Oh yeah, having someone to show tricks to was awesome. He wondered if Papyrus and Gaster would let Sans live with him in his treehouse for a while. It was comfy, although he didn’t know anything about babies. Or toddlers. Or…skeletons.

Hm.

But still! They could have fun and stuff, show him video games and soda pop and maybe how to juggle.

He could hear sirens and something crackling in the distance, but for now, Sans and he were playing with a light up yo yo, eventually falling asleep with the yo yo in Mena’s lap, both of them on the bean bag bed. Mena's arms were pinned between them, and Sans' hands were shoved into Mena's hair to 'hug' onto him as they slept.

In the morning Sans would wake up grumpy from being in a weird position, and Mena would be frustrated because he didn’t know how to help, but that was for tomorrow. Tonight, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it's...a little rushed but, Mena doesn't much care about anything but whatever's caught his attention haha. 
> 
> Yeah the monsters are def taking over the world but since I'd go crazy with the logistics of it, we're gonna roll with it lol.
> 
> Mena's still a bit of a brat and pretty frustrated with things. He'll do the whole 'you're not my dad' thing and probably make Sans cry, but it's all a part of the healing process.
> 
> Also dang it I couldn't get rid of his pretty blonde hair.
> 
> Mena: We're gonna live here now  
Sans: Okay!  
Papyrus: IF YOU BOTH GET DOWN YOU CAN HAVE A POPSICLE  
Mena: He drives a hard bargain, Sans.


End file.
